


The one I can’t have

by avaslances



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: A made up backstory to Ollie and Sara’s relationship
Relationships: Canarrow - Relationship, Sara lance/ Oliver queen
Kudos: 7





	The one I can’t have

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a canarrow mood, so you guys get this since the writers never told us how they got together.

The first time it happened, Sara had called Oliver for a ride home, he let her spend the night so she didn’t have to worry about being caught, but she didn’t expect what happened next to happen. “Thanks again.” Sara spoke with a grin, as she pulled Oliver into a hug yet again.

“Anything for you.” Oliver responded, a smile appearing on Sara’s lips. Sara just nodded politely as she made her way to Oliver’s room to change out of the clothes she’d been wearing, which got ruined in the pouring rain.

“Ollie, I need your help. My shirt, I can’t take it off.” Sara spoke, as she looked over at Oliver. Oliver chuckled before walking over to the blonde standing in front of her, removing the girl’s shirt placing his hand on her hip in order to remove the shirt. The feeling of his hands on her gave her butterflies that she tried to shake away. She just smiled and whispered a sweet “Thank you.” Sara’s eyes twinkled in the moonlight shining through Oliver’s window, she looked at Oliver a little while longer. Oliver finally broke the silence that’d been lingering when he asked her “Sara, where you sleeping?”Oliver asked with a smile “Couch.” Sara spoke softly letting her blue eyes tear away from Oliver’s eyes. “Stay.” Oliver spoke softly”The couch isn’t comfortable.”

“Ollie..” Sara whispered”I can’t. This is your room, not mine, I’ll happily sacrifice myself for the couch.” She whispered again. Once that conversation was over, she picked up her clothes that had been soaked from the rain, walking out of Oliver’s room before turning around to go back to where he was standing. Her eyes, made contact with his, she stepped closer, cupping his face, and bringing herself closer. boy she knew how wrong this was. Ollie was Laurel’s not hers, but she went for it anyways, her lips captured his, and to her surprise he kissed back. Sara’s eyes just widened as she pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered.

“Don’t be.” Oliver reassured her, placing his hand on her hips, letting their lips connect a second time, this time Sara didn’t pull away or flinch. A smile came over her lips when she pulled away, putting her hand on his shoulder

“Playboy queen didn’t let go of his roots I see.” she joked

“Sara.” Oliver laughed.

“sorry.” she giggled, giving his shoulder a light punch. ”

* * *

*two weeks later*

Sara giggled as she felt Oliver start tickling her again, squealing at the sudden surprise.

“Ollie!” she squeaked out”Stooooooooop” she laughed. The younger Lance sibling just kept laughing, kicking the boy behind her to try to get him to stop. Oliver just chuckled at the girl’s attempt before kissing the side of her head. “Than-“ Sara started when she was interrupted by Oliver yet again starting to tickle her, Sara turned around the face him with a pout before whining.

”Ollie stop!” Oliver just smiled at the blue eyed beauty in front of him, before moving some of her hair behind her ear, and pressing a soft kiss to the girl’s lips, which the blonde returned right away. parting a few moments later, a smile appearing on Sara’s lips.

“I gotta go.” Sara whispered as she cupped his face.

“No, stay.” Oliver insisted

“I can’t, Laurel’s gonna be home soon with my dad, but come on by later?” Sara asked, pouting a little bit as she unraveled herself from Oliver’s arms.

“I will.” Oliver smiled, as Sara leaned over to give him another kiss. Sara stood up off the bed, still wearing Oliver’s shirt from spending the night, her shorts barely visible from how long the shirt was. sara was about to make her way out the door when she was stopped by Oliver grabbing hold of her hips.

“Ollie, I told you I gotta go.” She whispered

“I’ll drive you?”

“Fine, drive me, but you can’t let Laurel see you.” Sara insisted.

“Can I come by five minutes after you get in?” Oliver asked, Sara just raised a brow

“What? You gonna miss me already?” “No, I’m still dating your sister, I should go see her.” Oliver chuckled, Sara just raised a brow, frowning at his words “You’re dating me.”

“Technically the world thinks i’m dating Laurel.”

“True, but that’s only because Laurel doesn’t know about this, she’ll kill us when she finds out.”

“I’ll take you out for dinner if you let me.” Oliver smiled.

“Fine.” Sara grinned”you’re paying mister queen.” Sara whispered with a grin. Oliver ended up driving her home, stopping one block from the Lance household, before Sara could get out, she gave him another kiss, before getting out of the car,smiling at him. Sara opened the door being greeted by her sister, smiling at her slowly

“is that Ollie’s?” Laurel asked

“Yeah, he let me borrow it because my clothes got ruined.” Sara knew that this was a lie, but hopefully Laurel believed it. she wasn’t going to say she’d slept with him and put it on in the morning when she lost her shirt. Laurel just nodded at her, Sara smiled as she went upstairs to change out of the clothes and into some sweats. A knock at the front door caused her to change quicker than she was going to, smiling at the voice she heard from downstairs. it was Oliver, her Oliver. she stayed in the bathroom a little bit so she didn’t interrupt the moment between the two lovebirds. Sara was leaving for college again, despite being on break she was returning again next weekend. meaning she had all the time to try to keep this thing between her and oliver from Laurel. Sara raced down the stairs a little bit afterwards, stopping at the bottom of the stairs almost immediately. “Ollies here.” Laurel said softly

“I see that.” Sara said glancing at Oliver, giving him a small smile.

“Hey sar.” Oliver smiled from the door “Hey.”Sara smiled 

“Ollie, did you give Sara your shirt?”Laurel asked

“Yeah, she spilt wine on hers.”

“Ollie did you wash my shirt?” Sara asked looking at him. 

“Yes, it’s in the dryer, I’ll drop it off later.”

”Cool.” Sara grinned. 

* * *

Three weeks passed, Sara was back in college now, sending Oliver text messages all the time, calling him too. Her friends tried to get it out of her but she didn’t tell anyone. No one knew till Oliver surprised her on campus. 

Sara’s eyes widened at the sight of him, running towards him and pulling him into a hug. 

“Ollie!” She cried”I’ve missed you.”

”I’ve missed you too.” Oliver whispered into her hair. 

Oliver took her out that night, they went out for a drink, and got food, he told her about the gambit and how he wanted her to come with him. Sara smiled at the offer before nodding

”I’ll come, we won’t have to worry about hiding.” she said with a grin. 

“Exactly, so come with me! It’ll be a break from Laurel and more time for us.” Oliver smiled.Sara just cupped his face and kissed his cheek

”I love you doofus.”

”I love you weirdo.” He said back to the blonde. 

* * *

On the Gambit.

Sara laid in the bed, her arms around Oliver leaning her head on his chest.

”We could stay here all day.” She grinned 

“We could.” Oliver whispered against her hair. 

“We will.” Sara insisted as she kissed his skin. 

“Alright, Lance, you wanna sit around and do nothing?” Oliver asked with a smile. 

“Always.” Sara laughed. 

“Alright then, let’s do nothing.”

Sara just laid on him for what felt like hours to the point where she fell asleep on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have, but I may add more to it if I feel the need to. If you liked it and would want to see another part let me know.


End file.
